The Void Within: Void of Solitude
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: What is a void? An empty, hollow space… Something who’s only desire is to be filled… To become a whole… . Sequel of Void and Sorrow. "Tails" Saga spin-off series. Song: "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park.
1. Chapter 1

**VOID OF SOLITUDE**

* * *

**1.**

_**(When this began)**_

_**I had nothing to say**_

_**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me**_

_**(I was confused)**_

_**And I let it all out to find**_

_**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**_

_**(Inside of me)**_

_**But all the vacancy the words revealed**_

_**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**_

_**(Nothing to lose)**_

_**Just stuck/ hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

* * *

_**What is a void? An empty, hollow space… Something who's only desire is to be filled… To become a whole… **_

_**There is a void in every living soul… A void caused by distress, displeasure… Pain and Sorrow… It is there to remind all of us…**_

_**That we're mortal beings and therefore… We're meant to suffer.**_

_**Who decided that? I don't know… It was a sadistic God? A Devil? Chaos itself? **_

_**Just like many things that happen in this world, we do not have an answer… All we have, is our life… And our emotions… **_

_**The only way to erase the void that's inside our hearts… It's to fill it with new feelings.**_

_**And that, of course, it's the difficult part… Especially for a certain being who's life has been cursed even before his own birth…**_

_**By whom, you may ask? Again, a question that will not find an answer… Maybe it's been all the doing of a deranged author… Or maybe it just had to happen…**_

_**The point is… This being was alive… Alive, suffering… Empty.**_

_**A Void of Life… With no memory of his past… Except for a few figments and images.**_

_**A unique being… Alone in a foreign world… Away from the whom he loved.**_

_**And I shall tell his tale.**_

_**Who am I?**_

_**I'm not Fang the Sniper, that's for sure… And I'm NOT stealing the regular author's role… As a matter of fact, I'm here because of the Real Author's request.**_

_**My true name will be revealed at the end of this story…**_

_**For now, you may refer to me… As this world's Solitude.**_

_**Let us begin.**_

* * *

It has already been a whole month since Void's arrival into this dimension… A whole month since losing his memory, going berserk, killing a couple of persons and getting mauled to death by a mechanical battle plane and its angry two-tailed pilot…

He almost died that night, not just because of the physical beating… But also because he mentally gave up. The atrocious emptiness of his forgotten memories was matched only by his hollow soul…

He didn't have tears to cry… Nor he had emotions to share… His mind was currently closed to the outside world, a world he couldn't understand, a world he couldn't recognize… A world without her…

His blazing princess… His feline queen of flames… He couldn't quite remember her name either but her image was deadly clear in his damaged mind.

Day after day, he was slowly losing any hope in finding her… Day after day, he was slowly becoming more… Void.

The guilt towards his recent victims was another thing that tormented him greatly. He would often dream about them… Reliving all those terrifying moments… That's why he decided to stay awake.

It has been a whole month… Since his utter downfall into oblivion. A whole month, since the very same person who beat him… Swore to take care of him, the best way he could.

The young two-tailed anthropomorphic fox by the puny name of Miles Prower, ironically enough, used to be his lifeline. Without him… The Seedrian would have already died… And not only by grief.

He was a menace to society, therefore he needed to hide himself from other people's, let's say, curiosity. He's been declared dead a little time after Tails hid him inside his undisclosed workshop, in the Mystic Ruins. Since Void was a plant based life form he needed plenty of water… And attention, of course.

There wasn't really anything exciting to do inside that improvised refuge other than watching human trash TV, playing old videogames (like that curios one about a jumping plumber and a monkey) and, of course, bathing… He used to do this last activity pretty often… That until Tails had to save him from self-drowning.

After that episode, the vulpine didn't trust the boy anymore and decided to give him an extra eye.

Right now, Void sat on his bed, which was the guests' bed, doing his second favorite activity after suicide… He was staring at his hands.

He had those ugly, deformed, huge, three-fingered and clawed hands… His murdering hands. The hands that tasted human blood.

He despised them with all his might… Hate and Sadness engulfed his soul, leaving no room for other, more enjoyable, feelings.

He often wondered if his own birth has been someone else's joke.

There was a part of him that wished everybody's death and demise… That wished to force the world to feel his own sufferance…

And there was another part of him who knew that his own existence has caused others to suffer… Therefore he wished his own death.

Darkness and Light, are both part of our being… They're what makes us whole… They're what makes us mortal… Idealistically speaking, our souls could very well be the reflection of this world's balance between Night and Day.

It would be too simple, however, to limit the utter complexity of our being into the division between Good and Evil… Into the aforementioned balance.

As a matter of fact, our world, and therefore ourselves, are the most distant thing from anything balanced… We live in Chaos and we are part of it.

To make things over complicated (yet, simple at the same time)… Chaos is the Balance of life.

And this "Balance" was currently devouring the young Seedrian from the inside.

His namesake eyes were perched in frustration and inner despair while fixing themselves on those awful hands he had.

_**I wish they could just disappear… Along with the rest of myself! **_He yelled in his mind.

Suddenly, a noise interrupted his derailed train of thoughts. He turned his head towards the door.

He was standing at the entrance… His forced host.

"Hi Void…" Tails timidly said while putting on a weak smile, awkwardness clearly audible in his tone.

Void's peculiar response didn't late to come.

"Hello father…" He said, black eyes widen in respect… Almost in eagerness, one would say.

Tails just sighed.

"Void… I'm younger than you are… That sounded weird." The kit remarked.

The Seedrian couldn't help but feel the strange familiarity of this situation, perhaps it has been a deja-vù…

While the teen plant was distracted in his thoughts, Tails fixed his own gaze on him and, once again, a very familiar emotion found its way inside the kid's tormented mind…

He didn't have been able to forgive himself for what he'd done a whole month ago… He almost killed him. He almost killed a living, breathing being and for what? For revenge… The lowest among excuses.

He thought he was better than that… But after seeing his step father reduced to an inch of his life, something inside of him just snapped… A dark side he didn't think he had… A side that's inside everybody, none the less.

He felt even more guilty after actually knowing his current guest. He was not evil nor he killed those persons on purpose… He was just a desperate being, from another universe, who's lost his memories… Except the ones who made him suffer.

Alone in a world he didn't belong with.

The vulpine knew first hand what solitude was… He suffered for it, all of his life… After losing his parents and, sometimes, even after meeting Sonic.

What was even worse… This being claimed to be his son… Or better, the son of another Tails from a different dimension. Things were looking pretty messed up lately.

Then again, aren't always that way?

"It's time for your lesson." The kit said, interrupting both their trains of thought.

Void just shrugged.

"Fine…" He simply muttered.

For people who suffered of amnesia, keeping their brains busy was a good help, that's why since he put the Seedrian under his protective wing (or should I say tail), Tails has been busy in teaching his guest about this world's history… Mainly, his adventures with Sonic.

He told him almost everything: when they met, the battle they had against Eggman, all the new friends and foes they encountered in their path…

The 7 Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, The Perfect Chaos affair, the Ark incident (in which they met Shadow the Hedgehog), Metal Overlord, the Black Arms invasion, etc…

All things that definitely attracted Void's attention… Particularly two names, Eggman and Shadow, sounded so familiar to him, for some reason.

Tails explained their roles in the game…

Dr Ivo Julian Robotnik, currently known as Eggman, was a brilliant scientist that, for some random motive, decided to conquer the world with his machines… Sonic has been the one who always stopped his schemes and Tails, with his intelligence that could easily match (or even surpass) the doctor's own, gave him a big hand.

As far as Shadow went… He's been created by Eggman's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, more than 50 years ago, on the Space Colony Ark, as this world's Ultimate Life Form… He was still a mystery for everybody.

They were both sitting on the evening's coach. This learning session used to be one of the few, if not the only, moments in which the Seedrian wasn't consumed by grief… As a matter of fact, his excitement was barely contained by his clothes…

After that accident in Spagonia, Void's first dress was sequestrated by G.U.N. itself… Scientific purposes, they said… Therefore Tails had to find some new clothes for his guest, which happened to be a problem for him since, apart for gloves, socks and sneakers, he didn't have any… Most Anthros (or at least male Anthros) didn't need to wear clothes thanks to their thick fur… This plant boy, on the other hand, had only his bare skin and so, he definitely needed something to wear.

Luckily for them, a certain enthusiastic, pink hedgehog was able to resolve the situation…

Currently, Void was wearing the typical thug tracksuit, totally white in color… she managed to find a dress that matched his measures… It was meant for average 10 years old human kids… A thing that, in void's opinion, and probably in anyone else's, was seriously humiliating.

Back to the present.

"Today, I wanna talk you about the latest crisis this world has witnessed and by far, the most serious… The Dark Gaia crisis!" Tails added with an ominous tone, almost as if he was telling a scary bedtime story to a child… In a way, he was.

Void stood tall in his sitting position, he was clearly curios.

The story began.

* * *

_**Dark Gaia used to be an enormous hyper-energetic organism… A God, you could say… That lived inside this planet's very core… **_

_**That until Dr Eggman didn't free him by destroying the planet into 7 different pieces, and all thanks to the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds and an uber powerful cannon from his spaceship… He wanted to use the powers of the beast in order to create his own empire… His Eggmanland, as he called it… **_

_**Unfortunately for him, and for all of us, his hasty and idiotic actions almost caused our demise as the beast, once being complete, tried to engulf our shattered world into eternal darkness… Luckily, Sonic once again saved the situation and, with the power of the emeralds, he turned super and defeated the creature…**_

_**Saving this ungrateful world for the umpteenth time.**_

* * *

And so, the world has been destroyed and then, restored… This was definitely a messed up dimension, as Void realized.

"So… Let me get this straight, there used to be a Godlike creature inside the core of your world?" A reasonably bewildered Seedrian asked.

"And there it still is, right now!"

"WHAT!!!?" And now, he was utterly frightened.

Tails tried to reassure him.

"But it's asleep now, and it'll be like it for another few millions years! Its awakening wasn't supposed to happen so early… There's nothing to worry about."

That… Didn't quite work.

"Nothing to worry? NOTHING TO WORRY!!!? You just told me there is a monster who's awakening could cause the destruction of Earth, living right under my feet AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO NOT BE WORRIED ABOUT IT!!!?"

"Uhrrrrrr… Yes?" The vulpine said while wearing his best carefree expression for the occasion.

If he would have had pupils, Void would have certainly rolled them.

"I give up… I just can't understand your dimension… It's like… Like leaving inside a fictional comic book universe or a videogame or both…"

"Yeah… I know what you mean. By the way, I have some great news for you!" The fox chimed in.

"Have you found my princess?" Void countered in (false) expectations.

The kit's foxy ears lowered down, reflecting Tails's troubled feelings at the moment.

"No… I meant… Today was THAT day." He said again, desperately trying to change the subject.

That Day… The day in which the young inter-dimensional alien would have finally exited his forced prison and been presented to the world… As a new friend of Tails.

Void couldn't contain his joy…

"Happy Happy. Joy Joy."

… Or better, his sarcasm.

"Come on, it'll be fun… All you have to do is wear a couple of sunglasses and a hat and nobody will ever recognize you!" The young kit was too enthusiastic for being stopped. "Don't worry… Amy and I will be with you."

If he would have had pupils, Void would have… Oh wait, I've already said that.

As if on cue, the obnoxious and dramatically loud voice of this world's Amy Rose made its way through the boys' delicate ears.

In just a few nanoseconds, Tails regretted in letting Amy know about his guest…

"ARE YOU GUYS, READY!!!? IT'S SHOPPING TIME!!!"

And the guys just sighed… There was no escape from this hell…

Nor from any other… Apparently.

* * *

_**Solitude is a sickness… Therefore, it could be cured.**_

* * *

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

_**And I've got nothing to say**_

_**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face**_

_**(I was confused)**_

_**Looking everywhere only to find**_

_**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**_

_**(So what am I)**_

_**What do I have but negativity**_

_**'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me**_

_**(Nothing to lose)**_

_**Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

* * *

Awkwardness seemed to be the key word for the young Seedrian… Especially since everybody's gaze was on him and his other two acquaintances.

The city of Station Square used to be some kind of modern and technological utopia… Or, in Void's point of view, a gigantic show-off of worthless high tech cars and latest fashion dressed people… And, to his dismay, all of them were humans.

For obvious reasons, he didn't feel really at ease with those Overlanders.

"I wish they would stop staring at us." He whispered.

The two-tailed vulpine besides him just sighed.

"You'll get used to it, eventually…"

It was a lie. To tell the truth… Tails did never get used to other people's curiosity. Amy Rose, on the other hand, was too absorbed in her own girlish thoughts to notice it.

She hadn't stopped blabbering since the three of them left the secluding security of the Mystic Ruins to come to the big city.

In order to avoid any possible detection, Void had to bring some further camouflage items other than his despised white tracksuit.

He had a red / white beret on his head covering his suspicious green pointed bushy hair and a couple of cool looking sunglasses on his black eyes (which happened to be his most recognizable details) and, finally, he wore white gloves on his gruesome hands… Thanks to Tails's scientific know-how, this gloves resembled perfectly normal five-fingered hands…

A fact that made the Seedrian wonder if that was the real reason of why his foxy host and all of his Anthro friends seemed to wear those gloves… Were they ashamed of their appendages too? Did they have horrible clawed paws instead of normal hands? For a few moments he entertained the idea of actually asking them… But then he thought otherwise.

There were things in this world, or in any other world for that matter, that needed to remain untold.

Tails gave a good look at him, showing a rather sore expression.

"What?" Asked Void, clearly bothered by that.

"We need to find you some new clothes… You look like a gangsta rapper!"

Even though he had no earthly idea of what a gangsta rapper was… One could easily tell he didn't like that comment.

"You were the one who gave me this blasted outfit, in the first place!" He retorted, irritation visible in his partially covered facial features.

Before any of them could start a deceptive argument about good taste and stuff like that… The un-mistakable obnoxious voice of their female companion became the impending signal of Male's Greatest Menace…

"WE REACHED THE MALL!!! IT'S SHOPPING TIME!!!"

A frowning, well, frown was now printed on the guys' gaze…. Guys' gaze, that sounded cool.

After a few painful hours of forced "hold my baggage" and "how do I look" sessions… The trio finally found a minute of pause from the mall frenzy.

They were currently sitting on a table of a fast food restaurant inside that very large building… A humongous pile of baggage stood right behind the now more unnerved than ever Seedrian… He had the sincere fear that those mountain of dresses would very well devour his soul if given of the proper chance.

"Why don't you try in relax a bit, Void? You've been on edge the whole morning!" Tried the Kitsune who was sitting on the boy's left side.

Void was NOT having a good day… As a matter of fact, to say that he felt awkward with all these foreign and taller people around… Would have been an utter euphemistical understatement.

He was actually shaking and trembling like a leaf during autumn… A poetic pun, isn't it?

He was also sweating cold sweat and on the verge of crying… This was too much for him.

Too many people observing him. Staring at him. Judging him. Too many people at all.

Paranoia didn't late to arrive.

"They… Know." He said, starting to panic.

"What?" Tails asked back.

"They recognized me… They know who I am… They want to kill me… And I deserve it!" Void was having some difficulties in breathing.

The kit besides him felt utterly bad for him… Anf for himself too. He promised he would have done anything un-humanly possible to help him yet, he apparently wasn't doing a very good job.

Amy noticed the plant boy's discomfort too and felt bad as well. Her ever so happy gaze suddenly turned into a caring, pitying one.

Without saying anything, she rose from her seat and darted towards the Seedrian… Hugging him tightly, like a loving mother would do with her child.

He was still trembling like a lost kid in a dark wood.

"Sssssh… It's ok, no one is going to hurt you… Super Amy will protect you." She said while caressing the back of his head… That seemed to calm him a little.

He returned the hug.

Tails was speechless and eyes widen.

_**Wow… Amy is a natural born mother.** _He thought.

He then slowly turned his head towards the other customers of the restaurant which they were all staring at the scene in amazement.

Tails scratched the back of his head in the traditional shy manner.

"Ehrrrr… He just had a raving shopping session with Amy." He justified.

The humans were instantly convinced and returned to their own matters.

In the meantime, Void finally managed to pull himself together.

He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Super… Amy? Do I look like a 6 years old?" He lamented.

She just smiled her sweetest smile.

"Well… You're wearing a 10 years old kid outfit…"

He hmpfed, crossed his arms in a very childish manner… Then looked the pink hedgehog in her emerald eyes.

"… Thank you." He frantically muttered.

She smiled again, clearly pleased by his appreciation.

Tails looked relieved too… Having Amy around wasn't just a burden as he first feared when he phone called her, almost a month ago.

* * *

**"_Hello? Who's there? Sonic?"_**

**"_Ehm… No. It's me, Amy."_**

**"_Oh… Hi Tails. What can I do for you?"_**

**"_Well… There is this friend of mine… He's not having a very good period lately and I'm seriously worried about his wellbeing… And I thought you could help me in, let's say, cheering him up?"_**

_**Although Tails couldn't see it, from the other side of the line, Amy's face brightened… Someone was actually asking her help… **_

_**Her help!**_

**"_I'll be glad to help you, Tails! Who's he?"_**

**"_You don't know him… He's an inter-dimensional alien who's hiding from the government."_**

**"_I see, that's terrible and all… HE'S A WHAT!!!?"_**

* * *

For obvious reasons, when he told Amy about this gruesome situation, he cleverly omitted the part in which the alien accidentally killed two persons in that cursed hospital in Spagonia.

"So… Void. That's a sad name, you know?" She advanced.

"It's one of the few things I remembered of my former self… And by the way, I'm certainly not an happy person." Void countered, lowering his head and looking at his red / white Tails like sneakers.

The trio was now having a relaxing walk in the city's central park… Or better, the pink hedgehog and the Seedrian were having a relaxing walk… Tails was cursing under his breath while being forced to drag Amy's dresses around, therefore he's been left behind by the two of them.

"Don't be sad, Voiddu-Chan… You're not alone!" She cheered.

"Voiddu-Chan!?" Bewilderment was showed in Void's gaze.

"Yeah… It's your new nickname, don't you like it? I gave one even to my dear Sonic…"

"And what would that be?"

"Sonikku!!!"

Voiddu-Chan just rolled his inexistent pupils under his sunglasses. Apparently, this world's Amy Rose had a serious thing towards this Sonic character… Or better, she was crazily obsessed about him like a certain cartoon like bear over picnic baskets… To say the very least.

"He's my hero and the love of my life… Did you know that he saved me from his evil metallic clone?"

Voiddu-Chan (I must stop calling him like that) nodded.

"He saved our world so many times I can't count, even when he was turned into a werehog, he…"

"HE WAS TURNED INTO WHAT!!?" A sudden panicked Seedrian abruptly interrupted the hedgehog's daydreaming…

He had some heavy difficulties in accepting the fact that a humongous Godlike monster was asleep under the soil, although he occasionally tiptoed as if in fear of accidentally causing his premature awakening, but this was a whole another shocker to deal with.

Amy tilted her head.

"Didn't Tails tell you about it? Sonic's been like that for all the Dark Gaia Crisis period."

Void turned his head over the now slightly worried kit behind him.

"Eh eh eh… Sorry, it must have slipped from my mind… Besides, I didn't want to spoil the game, too much." He said.

"The game?"

"Never mind that…" He replied.

Suddenly, it happened.

Void stood still on his spot. Immobile like a statue.

Something wasn't quite right… Someone was observing him… No… Someone was doing something to him.

He started breathing asthmatically… He put his fake gloved hand on his heart… He was also sweating…

He was having a panic attack.

"Void? VOID! WHAT'S WRONG!!?" The Kitsune yelled while dropping the baggage and rushing towards his side.

"Voiddu-Chan?" Amy, who was the closest to him, tried to calm him down… But to no avail.

He looked desperate, on the verge of tears, terrified… His mind and body were experiencing an atrocious pain…

The physical manifestation of his internal sorrows was slowly but eagerly devouring his own being… He fell on his knees, dropping his sunglasses and beret in the process.

His face was twisted and contorted by the pain and the forgotten memories who desperately tried to re-enter the Seedrian's consciousness.

Both Tails and Amy were panicking as well, obviously unable to help him… And then, the young frightened girl felt something on her hand… Something warm and liquid…

To her dismay, it was the Seedrian's green vital fluid.

He started coughing out his own blood all over Amy's dress and Tails's fur…

"HELP!!! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP HIM!!!" Tails cried to the people around in the park.

Unfortunately for them, now that Void's camouflage was lost… Someone did recognize the suffering plant boy as the infamous "Black Eyed Monster" who caused all that mess in Spagonia.

Someone screamed.

Someone else ran away.

And everything turned into a total disaster.

"T-they k-know…" Void said while finally stopping his bloody cough. "It's too late, now."

"Voiddu-Chan?" Amy tried.

"My name… IS VOID!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" He cried.

In a sudden outburst of feral instincts, the "Black Eyed Monster" removed his gloves and attacked Amy with his lethal claws…

When he realized his mistake, it was already too late… Amy Rose lay on the ground with a nasty looking wound on her left hip side.

Void's expression was unreadable and unbearable… The portrait of immense guilt.

Tails was quick on Amy's side… His big, sad blue eyes fixed themselves on the Seedrian.

No words were shared between the two of them… Their facial features spoke for them.

He did it again… He attacked an innocent being… He felt her own blood on his disfiguring appendage. He was a monster, all in all… And he didn't deserve to live with others… He didn't deserve company… He didn't deserve…

Love.

He was a cursed being… And his condemn had a name…

Solitude.

Tears descended from his black orbits while he darted away from his latest victim… And his would be friend… From his only links to this world.

The namesake emptiness inside his own soul, just grew bigger thanks to the erosive doing of his despair… It was now a deep, cold cliff.

And the suffering cliffhanger disappeared into the gunning jaws of the great city… His True Hell has just begun.

* * *

_**And so, the sickness just became… A cancer.**_

* * *

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**_

_**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**_

_**I will never be anything till I break away from me**_

_**I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

* * *

_**They will find me… They are so close… No… Nononononononononononono… Stay away from me… STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! It was not my fault… I just… I couldn't… I… I… I need to know who or what I am… Why am I like this… Cursed.**_

Angst was consuming his fragile mind… His claws were still stained with her blood.

Her soft, warm, innocent blood…

_**She only tried to help me… They both were doing their best to help me… To help this undeserving, pathetic creature who could barely remember his own name…**_

Grief had the better of him a whole lot ago. He stood alone in the deep jaws of this city's downtown.

Alone. Engulfed with solitude. Suffering his heart out of his little form. Regretting everything he'd done… Even though, the fault wasn't his own, he did believe otherwise.

_**I shouldn't even be alive… Yes, let them find me… Let them kill me. I deserve it. There is nothing left for me to live…**_

Suddenly, his damaged mind fixed itself once again on the ever lasting image of his beloved one, the one he didn't even know the name… That lavender cat girl that tormented him in his dreams.

He sighed… Or better, he cried. For what he knew, she could have died and it bothered him the fact that he couldn't remember it.

He sat on the dirty ground, besides a trash container and some spare rat and cockroach.

He hugged his knees and sobbed quietly… Incapable of understanding his surroundings, this whole world… And his own self too.

The un-mistakable and ominous sound of police's sirens echoed through his delicate hearing system… They were looking for him. They would find him, eventually.

He had a choice… He could stay there, waiting for their arrival and accepting his fate…

Or…

He could fight and live through all of this and why? Because, despite everything that happened… Despite everything that will probably happen… He still had hope.

He wanted so bad to find himself again, to find his memory and his past…

And to find her… Whether being alive or not.

He was alone in this world, he would have to accept that in order to survive, he was a danger for everyone who would dare to near him…

But, as he realized, he would have need to break away from his own grieves and torments in order to step up and live.

No more self-pitying.

No more twisting sorrows.

No more so-called friends… He was on his own and he needed… He NEEDED… To carry on, or die trying.

For the first time since his tragic awakening in that hospital, Void realized that he wanted to live… Wanted to fight… With all of his might.

Slowly, but convincingly, the white dressed Seedrian rose from the ground, determination was visible in his namesake eyes.

The Emptiness of his soul was starting to be filled with hope and stubborn will… Exactly what he desperately needed in this hour.

The sirens were even closer now. He had to move.

He started running through the deepest part of this ominous city… It was already nighttime. He ran passed bums and bewildered prostitutes, feral cats and dogs, street thugs and so on…

The sirens still after him… Still close… Like cursed ghosts.

Finally, he found shelter in an abandoned alley… Which happened to be a dead end.

_**Darn…**_

He was trapped like a mouse… To his relief, however, the sirens faded away.

Only to be substituted by a low chuckle.

"Who's there!!?"

A chuckle that suddenly became a growl…

"What do you want from me!?"

… A growl that became a snarl…

"No… No… Please don't…"

… A snarl that soon became a roar…

"NO!! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! NO!!!"

… The un-mistakable roar… Of a feral beast.

It was finally visible now… During the last day, It caused the Seedrian to lose control, It tried to possess him or at least to test his resilience… Now it was dark and this being's other form just showed up.

And It was right in front of him… Right in front of the terrified Seedrian…

The werehog has arrived and it wanted him.

* * *

_**And so… He finally met ME! This world's Solitude… This tale's narrator… **_

* * *

The beast had dark fur, it's quills were humongous and his eyes were red as blood. It didn't mutter a single word…

It just grabbed the arm of the fear petrified boy… Suddenly, something rather peculiar happened.

The creature's powers started to be absorbed by the unwilling Seedrian… Who screeched in utter pain for that…

When it was all over… The beast returned to its normal aspect… Its daylight aspect, I should say…

His normal, black furred, red striped, crimson eyed… Hedgehog aspect.

And this world's Shadow the Hedgehog smirked to his young victim… Clearly satisfied with his handy work.

By now, Void has fallen on the ground… Shaking like mad. His eyes were widen and the saliva that came out from his mouth suggested that he was having a seizure.

The Ultimate Life Form lowered himself to the boy's height and whispered something that Void would have never forget as long he would have lived…

"This power… It is your burden now. Have fun with 'Him'." And then… He just disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Not so long after Shadow left… An acute, disfiguring pain engulfed Void's chest as if ready to blow up from the inside…

He couldn't breath… He couldn't think… It was unbearable.

His suffering screams of agony echoed through the downtown scaring all of its inhabitants out of their pants.

He didn't know for how much time it lasted… A minute, an hour, the whole night… Who knew?

When it was over he simply fainted, unable to sustain it anymore…

He was found in the morning, still unconscious…

The two-tailed fox took him on his shoulders, blaming himself for not having been able to find him earlier since his prized invention, the Mileselectric, couldn't detect his presence because of a strange, seemingly inexplicable, interference… He spun his namesakes and rose in air with the fainted Seedrian on his back.

Flying in that predicament turned out to be more difficult than he thought but he managed to do it anyway.

It took all the kit's strength to transport his guest right back to the Mystic Ruin, with several breaks for regaining breath that is… But after a whole day, Void was now serenely asleep in his bed, in the security of Tails's workshop.

The vulpine was feeling slightly better now… Unlike the day before, when Amy was hospitalized and her unwilling assaulter ran away.

Tails knew that things were going to be more difficult from now on… Everybody knew that the "Black Eyed Monster" was still alive, more importantly, G.U.N. knew… And they knew he used to hide it.

They could not stay there for too long, they needed to leave as soon as possible… Luckily for them, there still was one person the fox could entrust his life with…

A certain pickle sandwiches lover he learned to call father.

Inside the sleeping plant's head, however, things weren't looking so optimistic…

* * *

**"_What… What happened?" The Seedrian asked to no one in particular._**

_**The answer came in the form of an ominous roar… And a giant snake like, dragon like creature…**_

**"_WHO ARE YOU!!!?" The panicked namesake eyed boy yelled rather than asked._**

_**The beast seemed to smile… If its awful scowl of a dented muzzle could be considered such.**_

**"_Who am I?" It replied with its animalistic, twisted voice. "I am this planet's Will… And your new master… I AM DARK GAIA!!!"_**

* * *

If it isn't a twist, don't you think, Shadow?

_**Indeed… I bet no one expected to see this story's narrator to actually be a part of it… Or the participation of the latest Sonic Villain for that matter.**_

I would like to thank you for your collaboration, without you this wouldn't have been possible.

_**I'm curious though, how are you going to explain this mess of a plot to your eager readers?**_

Well… I haven't thought of it yet… I'll just improvise.

**… _Fang? Is that you!?_**

……. No.

_**I knew it… I KNEW IT!!! You and Fang the Sniper are the same person!!!**_

Sigh. Well, it's true… In a way. He's part of my twisted personality… Don't tell anybody!

_**Ehe… Don't you worry about it. I can keep secrets… But there's a price, of course.**_

All right, you will have your own spin-off series (maybe), now shut up and enjoy the rest of the song.

This story is over!

* * *

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**_

_****_

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

* * *

_**And what about Blaze?**_

You'll see… Or maybe not? I don't know… I still have to decide it… Eheheheheheheheheheh.

* * *

**A/N: Continues on "Void of Love"**


End file.
